Stolen (Moments)
by icantwritesothere
Summary: ROYAI WEEK 2014: Day 1 - Stolen A stolen glance. An instant. That was all that they needed.


She strode into his office purposefully; or as purposefully as she could under a stack of paperwork, and placed it on top of the mound that was already there. It seemed that now, as Colonel, his workload was as insurmountable as it had ever been. The pile of paper on his desk seemed to grow despite all that was done to curb its spurt but regardless of any extra input it appeared to breed at an even faster rate.

The man had a lot more on his plate, now that he had become Fuhrer, and yet he did not display the diligent characteristics one would believe should be present in the possible future leader of a country. Indeed Colonel Mustang was as lazy and as foolhardy as he'd ever been - to those who did not know him. However she being she, his personal adjutant, his friend and his protector, saw past this. She wasn't nicknamed 'Hawkeye' for nothing and her perceptive skills were, as of yet, unrivaled. What others saw in the Colonel, a lazy, womanizing but altruistic individual, well, she could see past that. The man was industrious and the bags under his eyes and dark circles were evocative of this. He worked harder than anyone she knew and doubted that, in the years to come, anyone would be able to match his productiveness. She always felt a mellow anger in her when she heard him being insulted in the corridors behind covered mouths and side-way glances. She wanted to scream at them when she heard them accusing him of idleness and being a philanderer. She wanted to explain that he only slept on the job due to his inability to slumber at night; who could with all the nightmares from Ishval? She wanted to shake the fools that littered the hallways of Central Command and shout sense into their heads. She wanted to-

"Thank you Lieutenant."

She looked up and saw the Colonel blinking at her, aware of her presence but unable to see her due to weariness. She allowed herself a quick smile to herself before he woke up completely; his ability to feel her presence even in the most deepest of slumbers never failed to surprise her. She straightened and replied.

"Sir, you should really begin to do your paperwork."

Her voice was soft and not the usual scolding tone she used; how could she when he looked like some dishevelled, lost albeit handsome puppy?

"Hmm? Work? Oh yes, yes. Work."

His voice was stilled laden with sleep and she knew that he not registered a word she had said, but she left him all the same to get back to her own desk.

Barely had she sat down when an officer, fresh out of the academy by appearances, materialised in front of her and spoke:

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, you're needed at the firing range! Apparently there's been some sort-."

She interrupted him before he could begin his spiel about whatever unfortunate accident it was.

"Yes I'll come at once."

Within 30 seconds she had unlocked the drawer that held her spare guns and had placed them in the holders at her back. The officer had by now, moved to the door at the front of the office and was awaiting her, presumably to lead her to the firing range - as if she didn't know where that was already. She turned to go around her desk and paused briefly when she laid eyes on the Colonel's office. She took a step further to see into the room via the opening in the door and caught sight of him. Staring back at her.

She wasn't surprised, however nor was she expecting it. It was a gamble to know when the Colonel would be doing anything, whether it be work, sleep or in this case, staring. Only half his face was visible behind his hands that were propped up on the table by his elbows, which made his gaze all the more powerful. He was watching her unblinking and as intently as a hawk. An era seemed to pass in which they only looked, but it was much more than that. Then it ended. He lifted his head from behind his hands and gave her the most minuscule of nods, oblivious to the normal human but then again she was called Hawkeye for a reason, wasn't she?

She turned and walked out the door, following the officer to whatever mishap lay in the firing range, but all the while with a small smile on her face which had been in place since his nod. It was invisible to anyone but him and he was only able to see because it was hers.

For the moments that passed between them good eyesight was not necessary; no, all they needed was trust and god knows they had an abundance of that. And for affection-

A stolen glance. An instant. That was all that they needed.


End file.
